I'll give you a reward
by milkbubble
Summary: Lu Han sang ketua osis yang super populer dan Kim Minseok sang wakil ketua osis manis yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi, kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan minseok kan!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Annyeonghaseyo~ _guys _ini fanfic pertamaku, yang terinspirasi waktu aku baca komik karya Kayoru dengan judul yang sama. jadi aku disini ngembangin ceritanya dengan _cast_ yang aku suka. mian kalau ada bias kalian yang aku buat jadi yeoja. aku juga buat bias aku jadi yeoja, karena aku suka bayangin dia cocok jadi yeoja (?)kkk~ jadi jangan _bash_ aku ya _guys_..**

**.**

**Semoga suka dan jangan lupa _review_nya _guys.._ Karena aku_author_ baru, jadi masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya^^**

**.**

**terakhir, Selamat membaca^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**I'll Give You a Reward**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik...tok...tik...tok...tik...tok...

Dan ini sudah detik ke 1800 untuk minseok menunggu luhan bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Digoyangkannya pelan lengan luhan yang digunakannya untuk menyanggah kepalanya yang terlungkup diatas meja.

.

"Lu, bangun.." Tak ada respon.

.

"Min, kita lanjutkan saja rapatnya tanpa dia, tak ada gunanya membangunkan rusa jadi-jadian itu. Kau akan lelah sendiri. Kau tau kan kalau dia itu rajanya tidur?" suho benar, dan minseok mengiyakan ucapan sekretaris osis itu.

.

Tak akan mudah untuk minseok membangunkan luhan yang terlihat sangat lelap tertidur. Tapi ayolah, ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur siang kan? Luhan sedang memimpin rapat osis _okay,_ rapat osis.

.

"Tapi suho, dia kan sedang memimpin rapat. Dan dia meminta waktu untuk tidur selama 15 menit, tapi nyatanya ini sudah 30 menit berlalu dan kita belum mendapatkan hasil apapun, bila aku tidak salah ingat." Minseok jengah.

.

_Hell_, minseok masih punya pekerjaan lain selain mengurusi osis, bukan? Minseok itu sibuk, gadis karir yang sibuk.

.

"Kau benar. Tapi, kenapa bukan kau saja yang memimpin rapat ini? kau kan wakil nya."

.

"Dan kau mau melihat aku bertengkar lagi dengannya? Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku menggantikannya jika dia hadir."

.

"Minseok benar, chagya. Sudahlah min, bangunkan saja si pemalas itu. Sepupuku memang kurang ajar, tidur disaat rapat seperti ini." Yixing, kekasih dari suho pun angkat bicara.

.

"Baiklah.." Minseok menarik napas cukup dalam, "yak Lu Han! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" Teriak minseok tepat di telinga luhan, membuat si empunya meringis dan mengelus pelan telinganya yang berdengung.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih manis padaku, nona kim sang wakil ketua tercintaku? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung, kau tau?"

.

"Hei, aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara halus tapi kau sama sekali bergeming. Lalu aku harus membangunkanmu dengan cara apa lagi, eoh? menyiram mu dengan air pel?"

.

"berisik." Ditelungkupkannya lagi kepala luhan diantara sela-sela lengannya yang ditangkupkan diatas meja.

.

"Tuan ketua osis yang terhormat, kau sedang memimpin rapat saat ini. bisakah kau bangun dan memberikan kami ide?"

.

Minseok benar-benar jengah melihat kelakuan ketua nya ini. andai saja dulu dia dapat mengalahkan kepopuleran Luhan, mungkin saat ini minseok lah yang menjadi ketua osis nya.

.

"Kalau minnie menciumku, aku akan bangun." Ingatkan minseok untuk memenggal leher ketua osis mesumnya ini setelah selesai rapat.

.

Emosi minseok sudah sampai keubun-ubun. Mungkin jika situasi saat ini seperti dalam film kartun, kalian pasti akan bisa melihat ada kepulan asap yang keluar dari kepala mungil minseok.

.

"Apa?! Bangun setelah dicium? Minta saja sana kepada gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu!" minseok cemberut, dan itu sukses membuat tawa geli luhan meluncur. –yap, luhan memang sangat populer dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Dimulai dari gadis-gadis seangkatannya, senior dan juniornya, bahkan para gurupun menjadi fans seorang Luhan.

.

"Kau cemburu ya baozi?" Luhan memainkan matanya, menggoda.

.

"Yang benar saja rusa beijing! Pikirkan soal hadiah kontes saja bisa kan? Jangan bicara yang tidak penting." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya seluruh penghuni ruangan itu memekik kaget mendengar teriakan melengking seorang Kim Minseok.

.

"Jadi, kita sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, luhan mengedarkan matanya kearah para anggota osis yang sedang duduk rapih di depannya.

.

"Soal _reward_ apa yang harus diberikan untuk pemenang pemilihan _Queen bee_ sekolah, lu." Kini lelaki berbadan jangkung dengan kulit putih pucatnya menanggapi pertanyaan mengesalkan luhan. ya bagaimana tidak mengesalkan, dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti jalannya rapat dengan baik. _okay_, sepertinya memang akan ada pembunuhan ketua osis yang dilakukan oleh wakil nya setelah rapat ini usai.

.

"Dan kalau bisa harus menarik, agar banyak yang mendaftar untuk menjadi kandidat _Queen Bee_ itu." Lelaki berwajah kotak yang duduk disamping lelaki pucat tadi menimpali.

.

"Karena ini acara tahunan sekolah kita, kita tidak boleh membuat acara yang biasa-biasa saja. Ini menyangkut reputasi osis di periode kepemimpinan kita. kita harus menunjukan kalau osis tahun ini sangat bagus." Sambar seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan wajah datarnya.

.

"Aku setuju." Ucap yixing yang diamini oleh yang lainnya.

.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

.

"aku ada ide." Dan minseok kembali bersuara. Mungkin minseok sudah berhasil mengatur emosinya, setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri mendengarkan usulan para peserta rapat, "Hadiah untuk kontes kecantikan sekolah kita adalah... Ciuman dari ketua osis sekolah ini, Lu Han." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

.

"Apa?!" Semua orang diruangan itu –minus minseok tertegun dengan mata membola sempurna.

.

"Ciuman dariku?" Luhan menegang. Apa yang sudah didengarnya tak salah kan? Dipandangnya minseok yang berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara minseok? Jelas dia gugup mendapatkan pandangan menuntut itu dari luhan.

.

'kenapa dia menatapku begitu? apa dia marah?' benak minseok.

.

"aku setuju usulanmu, minseok." Si wajah kotak –alias jongdae mengangguk setuju.

.

"Usulanmu tidak buruk. Pasti banyak yang akan mendaftar." Komentar lelaki jangkung dengan telinga anehnya yang sedari tadi hanya bermain ponsel dipojok ruangan rapat.

.

"Selain cantik, kau pintar juga ya minseok." Puji lelaki pucat yang tak lain adalah sehun.

.

"Daebak~ ini akan seru" si gadis bermata besar yang sering dipanggil kyungsoo berpendapat dengan raut berbinar.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian setuju?" tanya gadis ber_eyeliner_ yang ber_nametag_ Byun Baekhyun, mengintrupsi.

.

"Setuju!" Jawab seluruh peserta rapat serempak.

.

Dan kini seluruh mata tertuju pada sang pangeran yang masih memasang raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

.

"Ciuman dengan juara ya?" Dingin.. Suara luhan benar-benar terkesan dingin dan itu sukses membuat minseok sedikit meringis bila membayangkan sang ketua osis mengamuk karena ide gilanya. "Sepertinya akan menarik. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

.

Dan minseok hanya melongo tak percaya.

.

'Apa dapat secepat itu perubahan ekspresinya? Kukira dia akan menolaknya dan mengataiku. Tapi apa ini? dia menerimanya? Dasar _player_.'

.

Minseok hanya mendelik tak suka kearah luhan dan memalingkan muka ketika matanya menangkap kedua manik cantik luhan.

.

.

.

_milkbubble _

_._

_._

_._

Brakk!

.

Minseok mendongak melihat pelaku pembantingan pintu ruangan osis itu. Matanya membola sempurna melihat pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

.

"eh, Lu.. k-kau belum pulang?"

.

"tadi, maksudmu apa?" Tanya luhan dengan nada rendah.

.

"Eh?" Diedarkannya pandangannya kesegala arah, tak ada orang. Ya jelas saja, ruang osis sudah sepi karena rapat sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu dan itu artinya tidak akan ada yang bisa menolong minseok dari amukan sang rusa jadi-jadian ini.

.

"kenapa kau mengusulkan itu?" luhan berjalan mendekati minseok yang hanya dapat berdiri mematung tak jauh dari papan mading ruangan itu.

.

"B-bukankah k-kau s-sudah setuju, lu?" minseok gugup, sungguh dia tak ingin melihat raut dingin lelaki dihadapannya ini terus mengintimidasinya dengan nada menjengkelkan itu.

.

"Setuju?" luhan tersenyum, "Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku terpaksa setuju karena semuanya juga sudah setuju?" Dan minseok yakin maksud dari senyuman luhan adalah pertanda buruk baginya.

.

"sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu, apa kau akan mencium orang yang tak kau kenal?" Lagi-lagi nada tak diinginkan minseok kembali terngiang dipendengarannya.

.

"Ti-tidak... Ta-tapi, kau senangkan?" minseok mencoba tersenyum jahil. Ya, luhan sangat suka menggoda minseok, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan jika sekarang giliran minseok yang menggoda luhan?

.

Brakk!

.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku senang! " Luhan mendorong minseok hingga membentur papan mading dibelakangnya, dan minseok jelas tak dapat bergerak karena luhan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan luhan berada dikedua sisi tubuh minseok.

.

"Maaf" Dan minseok hanya bisa menunduk, takut.

.

"Percuma saja minta maaf."

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Minseok memilin ujung bawah blazernya dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. tentu ini adalah gelagat gugup dari seorang Kim Minseok, "mmmh, bagaimana kalau kubatalkan saja keputusan yang tadi?" entah keberanian yang minseok dapatkan darimana, dia kembali menatap luhan meminta persetujuan.

"Percuma. Bukankah semua sudah setuju?"

.

"Ja-jadi..."

.

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

.

"M-maksudmu?"

.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

_ milkbubble _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continue or End?

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeong~ Mianhae mianhae aku baru publish sekarang.. baru ada waktu karena lagi banyak-banyak nya tugas dan pulang malem karena banyak acara. huwaa! *jadi curhat kkk**_

_**dan kurasa ceritanya semakin aneh dan nggak jelas. dan alurnya semakin jauh dari komik yang aku baca! beda pake banget ini cerita! kkk *plakk**_

_**mianhae kalau ceritanya jelek.. aku masih butuh kritik dan saran kalian para reader :*  
><strong>_

_**jadi jangan sungkan untuk review ya... aku tunggu *bbuing bbuing**_

_**dan makasih banyak yang udah review dan mengapresiasi tulisan author amatiran ini..**_

**_sekian dan terimakasih_^^**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Minseok Pov

Kurebahkan tubuh letihku diatas kasur empuk ku. Tak ada niatanku untuk menyalakan lampu kamarku. Ya, aku terlalu lelah untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamanku ini. Dia memang gila! Benar-benar gila dengan segudang tingkah konyolnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika dia terus memaksakan kehendaknya. Kutatap nyalang langit-langit kamarku, dan wajah sok dinginnya itu kembali berpudar dalam memori ingatanku.

.

..

...

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

"_M-maksudmu?"_

"_Kau... Asalkan jadi juara kontes, aku akan menyetujui ide gila mu untuk reward itu dan tak akan marah padamu lagi."_

"_Hah?" Mata minseok membola sempurna. apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak salah kan?  
><em>

"_Daripada mencium gadis yang tak kukenal, lebih baik aku mencium mu kan?"  
><em>

"_A-apa apaan ini? tidak tidak, aku tidak mau!"_

"_Yak! Kau harus bertanggung jawab baozi!"_

"_Tapi kenapa harus mengikuti kontes itu? Aku tidak mau!_ _Kau jangan memutuskan seenakmu. Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Lalu, bagaimana denganku eoh? kau juga menutuskan kehendakmu kan?"_

"_Itu karena kau tidur dan membuatku marah, jadi jangan salahkan aku."_

"_Jadi benar kau hanya mengerjaiku?" Kini luhan benar-benar marah. hey lihat, matanya yang dibuat semakin bulat dan nada bicara yang semakin mengintimidasi itu. itu jelas memperlihatkan kemarahannya bukan?  
><em>

"_Eh? Ti-tidak, b-bukan begitu maksudku. Lagi pula kau kan tau jika aku tak suka hal-hal semacam itu. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang."_

"_Tapi kau sudah menjadi pusat perhatianku, Kim minseok." Sepertinya luhan memiliki kepribadian ganda. sudah membuat minseok takut akan aura hitamnya, sekarang membuat minseok jengkel dengan kelakukan menggodanya.  
><em>

"_yak! Rusa beijing apa yang kau katakan!" Dan minseok sangat gemas dengan tingkah luhan itu, membuat dirinya tak bisa untuk tidak menginjak kaki luhan yang dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan luhan.  
><em>

"_Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menang. Jika kau masih mau dimaafkan olehku."_

"_Tidak! Suruh saja yang lain yang juga kau kenal untuk mengikuti kontes itu dan menjadi pemenangnya. Bukankah sama saja?"_

"_Kau... ish, terserahlah.."  
><em>

...

..

.

ARRGGHH! Kududukan tubuhku dan kuacak kasar rambut hitam legamku dengan sedikit lebih brutal (?) Fyuuh, kenapa harus membayangkan wajah rusa beijing itu lagi sih? Oh ayolah, yang benar saja dengan menjadi pemenang kontes kecantikan. Aku tidak cantik, bila dibandingkan Baekhyun –yang sudah sering ditawari menjadi model, dan aku tak seramah Kyungsoo –yang memang selalu menebar senyum kapanpun dan dimanapun, dan aku juga tak sepintar Yixing –yang tahun ini menjadi salah satu peserta olimpiade matematika. Setidaknya itu penilaianku terhadap diriku sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku bukan orang yang popouler, dan itu mutlak tak akan menjadikanku juara. Hah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pov End

.

.

.

~Milkbubble

.

.

.

"Minseok.. Sedang apa kau disini? Apa akan ada agenda rapat hari ini?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati minseok yang sedang asyik membereskan meja ruang osis.

.

"Eh, kalian." Minseok membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sehun mendekatinya, diikuti yixing dan baekhyun yang masuk beberapa detik setelah sehun, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencari laporan saja. Dan sepertinya laporannya dibawa oleh suho."

.

"Benarkah? Yasudah aku akan memberitahunya." yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan untuk sang kekasih.

.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?"

.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal, dan aku meminta baekhyun untuk menemaniku mencarinya." jelas yixing yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

"Aku sendiri sedang menunggu Luhan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan soal pertandingan sepak bola minggu depan." sehun mendudukan dirinya dikursi dekat minseok berdiri sambil terus memperhatikan lekukan diwajah minseok. sepertinya dia sedang terpesona akan wajah _baby face_ minseok yang menggemaskan.

.

"Mmh, Xingie bagaimana jika kita ganti saja _reward_nya?" minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. mungkin minseok sedang gugup, takut-takut usulnya kali ini ditolak oleh ketiga temannya.

.

"Maksudmu apa min?" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lekat minseok, "Jadi kemarin kalian bertengkar karena masalah itu?"

.

"eh, bagaimana kau tau?"

.

"Luhan tak berbicara sepatah katapun saat dia sampai dirumah kemarin dan masih seperti itu hingga saat ini, ternyata karena kalian bertengkar?" Yixing membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

"Apa karena luhan memintamu untuk mengikuti kontes itu juga, kau mau mengganti _reward_nya?" kini sehun ikut bergabung dalam obrolan.

.

"Kau tau darimana sehun?"

.

"itu.. aku hanya tak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran kalian kemarin."

.

"Yak! Kau menguping?"

.

"Bukan menguping, hanya tak sengaja mendengar."

.

"Jadi luhan memintamu untuk mengikuti kontes? Kenapa?" Kini Baekhyun yang membuka suara. dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi diantara ketua osis dan wakil nya ini.

.

"Dia bilang... sebagai pertanggung jawaban karena aku mengusulkan _reward_ itu. Benar-benar semaunya sendiri rusa beijing itu" gerutu minseok sambil mem_pout_kan bibir mungilnya.

.

"Dan kau memang tau akan hal itu kan, _baby?_ Luhan memang semaunya sendiri, Yasudah kalau begitu kau ikut saja, min. Karena untuk membatalkannya itu sedikit sulit. Kita sudah mengumumkannya dan responnya sangat memuaskan. Banyak sekali yang mendaftar dan bahkan mereka ingin cepat diselenggarakan kontes itu." Jelas Yixing mencoba meyakinkan.

.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak mau. Kau tau kan aku tak suka."

.

"Syukurlah..." Sehun mengelus dadanya pelan sambil menggumamkan kata penenang itu.

.

"Eh?!" Dan ketiga gadis cantik itupun mendelik tak mengerti kearah sehun.

.

"kau tidak akan mengikuti kontes itu kan?" Seakan tak mengerti arti tatapan ketiga temannya, sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

.

"Huh, entahlah. Aku tak ingin mengikutinya tapi aku juga ingin bertanggung jawab."

.

"Pasti karena kau tidak ingin dicium luhan jadi kau tak mau mengikuti kontesnya kan?"

.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja..."

.

"Jadi kau ingin dicium luhan?" Sehun menghentak pundak minseok cukup keras, membuat minseok sedikit kaget dengan ulahnya.

.

"Eh? Bu..bukan begitu maksudku.."

.

"Siapa sih yang tak mau dicium olehnya, sehun? Aku saja mau. Tapi sayang, dia bukan tipeku." baekhyun dengan anggunnya menjitak kepala sehun.

.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kau saja baek yang mengikuti kontes itu?" Dan sekarang giliran minseok yang mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari ketiga temannya.

.

"kenapa harus aku?"

.

"Mungkin minseok lebih mempercayaimu dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain disekolah ini." timpal yixing santai.

.

"Mempercayai?" dan sehun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapan-ucapan teman-teman nya ini.

.

"Yak, kau bicara apa xingie?!" minseok memukul lengan yixing brutal, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kikikan pelan dari yixing dan baekhyun.

.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" dan objek dari pembicaraan mereka datang dengan sok kerennya.

.

"Yo Luhan, kami sedang membicarakanmu." sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengapit leher luhan dengan lengannya.

.

"Membicarakan ku? Ada apa lagi?"

.

"Minnie tak mau mengikuti kontes itu dan sebagai gantinya baekhyun saja yang mengikutinya. Bukankah kau tak mau mencium orang yang tak kau kenal? Baekhyun kan orang yang kau kenal juga, jadi tak masalah bukan? Bagaimana lu?"

.

"Bisakah kau diam tuan Oh Sehun!" geram minseok sambil melemparkan penghapus papan tulis tepat kearah perut sehun.

.

"Awww! Kenapa kau melemparku ku minseok?"

.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika baekhyun yang menjadi pemenangnya. Aku tak perlu berciuman dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Bukan begitu, minseok?" luhan melirik minseok dengan senyum sok malaikatnya, "Kau harus menang byunbaek, _okay_." luhan mengedipkan matanya genit dan memperlihatkan _smirk_nya kearah baekhyun. sungguh, _p_layer memang cocok menjadi nama tengahnya.

.

"Eh? i-iya lu.."

.

"Ayo albino, kita ke lapangan." luhan dan sehun pun pergi dari ruang osis, meninggalkan ketiga gadis cantik yang masih bengong.

.

"Min, kau tak apa?" yixing mengelus pelan pundak minseok.

.

"Eh? Iya aku tak apa."

.

"Kau yakin?" kini baekhyun yang menatap minseok dengan sayu.

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

"kau tak akan cemburu jika baekhyun yang menang dan berciuman dengannya?"

.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu xingie? Tidak akan."

.

"Kau yakin? Kudengar dari yixing, kalian itu teman sejak sekolah dasar dan sangat dekat. Jangan-jangan..."

.

"Yak! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan rusa beijing itu! Ish, sudahlah aku pergi! Kalian menyebalkan!" dan minseok pergi sambil membanting pintu ruang osis itu dengan cukup keras.

.

"kami memang baik hati min." ucap keduanya dan tertawa bersama melihat tingkah menggemaskan minseok.

.

.

.

~Milkbubble

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Aku berjalan tak bersemangat, mengingat hari ini aku harus memberikan ciumanku entah untuk siapa. Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah beberapa kelas yang kulewati dan semua sepi. Ya, pasti mereka sudah berkumpul di aula untuk melihat acara final kontes kecantikan itu. Hah, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti ucapan baozi berjalan itu sih? Menyebalkan!

Aku terus berjalan kearah belakang panggung, hanya untuk melihat siapa saja kandidat Queen Bee tahun ini. ya, aku harus tau bukan, untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan aku cium (?) nanti. Tunggu.. aku menghentikan langkahku dan memperbesar pupil ku. itu bukankah baozi berjalan yang membuat mood ku turun drastis hari ini?

.

"Hei baozi, sedang apa kau disini?" Aku mendekatinya yang kulihat sedang sibuk menempelkan pita di bajunya.

.

"luhan.. aku sedang.." dan dapat kulihat jika dia sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku. apa dia takut ketahuan olehku jika dia mengikuti kontes ini?

.

"Kau mengikuti kontes ini juga?" dan _bingo_, dia terlihat terkejut karena mungkin dugaanku tepat sasaran.

.

"Aku hanya terpaksa menggantikan baekhyun." jawabnya ketus.

.

"oh ya? Bukankah kau memang ingin berciuman denganku?" dan seakan aku lupa akan kemarahanku padanya, aku mencoba untuk menggodanya lagi. ah, rasanya aku merindukan saat-saat aku menggodanya seperti ini. padahal kami hanya 1 minggu perang dingin.

.

"Yak! Bicara apa kau ini! sudah ku bilang aku hanya menggantikan baekhyun karena dia sedang diare hari ini." dan dengan lucunya, dia menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

.

"Mana bisa kau menggantikan baekhyun yang hari ini diare tapi kau menjadi peserta atas namamu sendiri? Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?"

.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

.

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar jika ingin membohongiku. Dibelakangmu ada papan bertuliskan para kandidat Queen Bee dan aku bisa dengan jelas membacanya, jika kau lupa kalau mataku itu sangat tajam."

.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan rusa beijing."

.

"Dan kau menggemaskan baozi ku." ku cubit kedua pipi gembulnya.

.

"Menjijikan! Menjauh dariku." dihempaskannya lenganku yang masih berada dipipinya.

.

"ku tunggu kau menjadi pemenangnya sayang." dan kedipan mataku mungkin sukses membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. ayolah, tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan pesona _prince _Luhan.

.

"Diam kau!" dan dia pergi menjauh dariku. aku yakin dia sangat malu sekarang.

Pov end

.

.

.

~Milkbubble

.

.

.

"Baek, bukankah kau harusnya ada di atas panggung?" sehun mendekati baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya dikursi penonton.

.

"Aku digantikan oleh minseok." jawab baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang dimainkannya.

.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

.

"Bukankah minseok sudah menolaknya?"

.

"Dia berubah pikiran."

.

"Berubah pikiran? secepat itu?"

.

"Kalau aku tak membuatnya cemburu, mungkin dia tak akan mau mengikuti kontes ini."

.

"Membuatnya cemburu? Yak! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? bagaimana jika minseok benar-benar menyukai luhan dan luhan juga menyukai minseok? lalu aku bagaimana?"

.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih begitu _prince _Oh Sehun. Kalau kau penasaran dengan alasan minseok mau mengikuti kontes ini, nanti juga kau tau. Dan masalah kau yang takut minseok jatuh cinta dengan luhan, itu urusanmu. Kusarankan sepertinya kau memang harus mencari gadis lain sebagai incaran baru mu." Dan sehun hanya tertunduk sedih dengan ceramah baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

~Milkbubble

.

.

.

"Dan kini saatnya pengumuman Queen Bee EXO High School.. Queen Bee untuk tahun ini adalah..."

.

"Kim Minseok.." Ucap luhan lirih. tentu saja luhan sangat berharap minseok yang menang.

.

Suasana menjadi hening, menunggu MC kembali menggumamkan nama pemenag dari kontes kecantikan tahunan ini. "Dan pemenangnya adalah... Im Yoona" Ucap lantang MC dan membuat minseok dan Luhan saling pandang tak percaya.

.

'Aku kalah? Hah, sudah kuduga.' dan minseok hanya bisa memasang senyum sedihnya dan menunduk menahan kekecewaannya.

.

Yoona berdiri ditengah panggung dengan gaya modelnya. "Jadi, hadiahku?" seakan tak dapat bersabar, senior luhan ini dengan genitnya meminta _reward__nya _sambil terus menebarkan senyum menggodanya kearah luhan yang masih duduk di bangku penonton.

.

"Baiklah, untuk ketua osis Luhan ayo naik keatas panggung." intrupsi MC yang membuat luhan dengan sedikit berat hati melangkah menaiki panggung dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoona.

.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi juaranya dan mendapatkan ciuman darimu." Lagi-lagi gadis yang 1 tahun lebih tua dari luhan ini menggodanya dengan suara yang dibuat se_sexy_ yang dia bisa.

.

"Selamat sebelumnya _noona_."

.

"Terimakasih."

.

"Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa menciummu di pipi."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

.

"A-apa?" dan berikutnya luhan yang memegang dagu lancip Yoona dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoona.

.

Minseok mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya. dia tak bisa melihatnya. Minseok terus menutup matanya sambil indra pendengarannya terus menangkap riuh pikuk suara para penonton yang membuat minseok gatal untuk membuka matanya. Dan lihat, minseok tak kuat untuk tidak melihat apa yang dilihat juga oleh teman-temannya.

.

Diremasnya sedikit kuat ujung gaunnya dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berwarna lebih merah. "TIDAK!" Minseok tidak sanggup melihat luhan mencium gadis lain di depan matanya. minseok tidak suka dan dia jelas cemburu.

.

"Min.." Seakan kejadian tadi itu kilat yang menyambar disiang bolong, luhan melongo tak percaya. minseok yang menarik yoona menjauh darinya dan minseok yang sudah menciumnya. Ya, mencium luhan tepat dibibirnya. di depan seluruh teman sekolah mereka. ya, walaupun ciuman itu cukup kilat untuk luhan, tapi dia benar-benar merasa takjub.

.

"Apa aku salah jika aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" minseok menatap luhan dengan tatapan sangat menggemaskan. andai saja mereka hanya ditinggal berdua, mungkin luhan sudah mendominasi minseok lebih jauh.

.

"Tapi kita sedang diihat seluruh siswa disekolah." luhan kembali menggoda minseok dengan nada tak terima.

.

"jadi kau malu? Ish, menyebalkan!" minseok mem_pout_kan bibir cherry nya yang membuat luhan tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. ya, hanya sekilas.

.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku lelah lu, bersembunyi terus menerus hanya karena amanat yang kita emban. Sepertinya hanya menjadi kekasih ketua osis akan lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi _partner_ dari ketua osis. Aku mundur lu." luhan tersenyum, dan ini memang yang dia mau. kalau saja minseok dulu tak bersikeras untuk menjadi saingannya, mungkin hubungan mereka akan lebih cepat diketahui seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja keras untukmu. Dan siap-siap menjadi _tranding topic_ besok _my baby_." Tanpa rasa malu akan diteriaki bahkan dilempari botol oleh teman-temannya, luhan merengkuh tubuh mungil minseok masuk kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahi minseok lembut.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Baekhyun!" Teriak sehun tak terima dari kursi penonton dengan apa yang dia saksikan saat ini.

"Mereka memang sudah berpacaran sehun. Aku mengetahuinya dari yixing, dan mungkin hanya aku, yixing dan suho saja yang tau hubungan mereka."

.

"Kenapa harus luhan?! Aku kan lebih tampan darinya!"

.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau kau harus mencari gadis incaran lain. Ah, aku tidak menyangka minseok akan melakukannya."

.

Dan hari itupun berakhir dengan sehun yang menangis seperti anak TK yang tak dibelikan mainan baru dan baekhyun yang kesusahan menenangkannya..

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mian mian mianhae ceritanya sangat aneh.. semoga suka ya reader..^^<em>  
><strong>

**_untuk selanjutnya, apa masih ada yang mau membaca karyaku yang lain?_**

**_aduh jadi agak ragu buat nulis lagi karena cerita ini menurutku masih jelek :(_**

**_jadi, mohon bantuannya dan kritik serta sarannya semuaaaaa :*_**

**__salam cinta milkbubble muachh__**

.

.

.


End file.
